Desaparecidos
by joya blanca
Summary: Un desafortunado "accidente" provoca que vilma haga cosas que nunca antes...por primera vez no es ella quien investiga el misterio, si no la que lo protege.
1. Capitulo 1: Verona Densy

Desaparecidos

_Scooby-Doo no me pertenece_

_Capitulo 1:_ Verona Densy

Ahí iba Vilma, caminando por el pasillo del museo, después del ultimo misterio resuelto, muchas cosas se habían tirado en el piso.

-Arrg….siempre lo mismo…siempre se logran safar.

Lo que la gente no sabia era que el tipico "tiradero" que queda después de cada investigación "supuestamente" Mistery, Inc le tocaba limpiar todo.

Digo supuestamente, por que los chicos siempre lograban escaparse a alguna fiesta dejando a la cerebrito del grupo ordenando todo.

-"debe ser maravillo trabajar con Fred"….(decía mientras barría)…."oh, Vilma ¿me pídeme un autógrafo de Scooby?"…."hay Vilma, lo que daría por ser la amiga de Dahpne"….aaaa, si la gente supiera.

Se arreglo los lentes, puso todo lo sucio en una bolsa, saludo al guardia de seguridad y se fue cargándola por 7 cuadras hasta el triturador de la empresa de reciclaje.

Mientras daba la larga caminata (que para ese entonces ya era habitual) no podía evitar pensar en su vida…Shaggi el amor de su vida la había cambiado por un perro, estaba viviendo el sueño de su vida, era una detective que resolvía "sola" los mayores misterios del mundo…

Pero nunca recibía la aprobación, ni la fama, ni el reconocimiento por ello, siempre se lo llevaba o Freddy o Daphne o Scooby…ya se estaba cansando de ser opacada.

-¡Maldito perro del infierno!..No, no calma no te alteres.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la susodicha fábrica, un chico de cabello rojo y anteojos, le abrió la puerta…era el hijo del dueño Walter Dress, un chico Nerd del cual a Freddy le encantaba molestar en su infancia.

-Hola Vil, linda noche… ¿te ayudo con la bolsa?

-no gracias Walter, si la cargue hasta aquí puedo llevarla hasta la trituradora.

-no es por metiche ni nada...pero ¿Por qué siempre tienes tus amigos nunca te ayudan? , deberían por lo menos llevarte en auto hasta acá.

-Es que Freddy no quiere que le apeste la furgoneta…. ¿por que siempre te encuentro aquí solo?

-los empleados trabajan hasta las 20:00hrs y papá le sale más barato tenerme aquí que contratar un guardia…te enciendo la maquina.

-no es necesario…dame las llaves y tu aprovechas de practicar para el campeonato de Ajedrez.

-ok.

El pelirrojo le paso las llaves y se fue a la sala de descansó….la castaña con toda naturalidad encendió la trituradora, se puso los guantes y una mascarilla, hasta a punto de echar la basura cuando sintió un flash detrás de ella.

-¡cuando todos en la escuela se enteren, ni las moscas se van a querer juntar contigo! Ja ja ja.

Por impulso soltó la bolsa que cayo al piso acompañado de un segundo flash, con horror se dio vuelta para encontrarse de cara con su archienemiga Verona Densy , sonriendo de oreja o oreja con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-te seguí… ¡quien lo diría! ¡La gran Vilma Dinkley es en realidad la sirvienta de Scooby Doo! JA JA JA JA JA

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña si esto se sabia su reputación (la cual le costo tanto formar) se iría por los suelos, controlándose lo mejor que pudo bajo hasta donde estaba la otra chica (que no paraba de reírse a carcajadas).

-Verona eres una detective profesional y se que no publicarías estas fotos, por que quedarías como una reportera de farándula ¿no?

-si es cierto… ¡bromeaba! ¡CLARO QUE LAS VOY A PUBLICAR JA JA JA JA!

-Verona...

-Di lo que quieras estas acabada, yo Verona Densy pasare a la historia como la más grande Detective del mundo, mientras que tu solo serás una niñita Nerd que fue dejada por un perro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Estaba escondida detrás de un árbol y lo escuche todo….JA JA JA JA

-basta, basta...deja de reírte.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

Esa risa estridente, nunca en toda su vida la habían humillado de eso modo…sus dos más grandes secretos se iban a leer a primera hora en la Pág. de la maldita chica riente.

Vilma trato de taparse los oídos pero esa risa taladraba su cerebro.

-¡DEJA DE REIRTE PUTA DE MIERDA!

La castaña se abalanzó sobre la rubia, con ira asesina le agarró la cabeza, la choco contra el piso una y otra y otra vez…la sangre salía disparada de todos lados, ya no respiraba pero la detective adolescente seguía golpeando su cabeza contra el piso, sin control.

-¡hey vil!, pensé que tendrías sed así que te traje…. ¡OH dios mió!

Walter al ver tal carnicería le se cayó las 2 gaseosas que traía en las manos…Vilma al ver al pelirrojo, se levanto temblando mirándose las manos cubiertas de sangre, recién ahora racionalizaba lo que había echo.

-¿Qué hice?... ¿Que hice?... ¿que hice?

Ella cayo al piso llorando desesperadamente hasta nublarse sus anteojos, el corrió hasta ella y la abrazo hasta que se calmo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ….tengo que entregarme a la policía.

-No digas estupideces, permitir que por una tontería como esta se te arruine el futuro, seria un gran error.

-¿estupideces? ¡ACABO DE MATAR A ALGUIEN!

-Shissss…sin pánico, esto es lo que va a pasar:

vamos a quitarle toda la ropa, lentes y esas cosas, y la pondremos en una bolsa aparte.

Pasaremos el cadáver 2 veces por la trituradora, luego al incinerador, una vez hecho esto repitiéremos el proceso con los efectos personales.

Limpiaremos la maquina, recogeremos toda la basura que dejaste caer, la pondremos en una nueva bolsa y aremos el proceso correspondiente.

Tú vas a seguir como si nada y yo haré lo mismo.

-¿Qué me dices de las cámaras de seguridad?

-Las puedo arreglar con imágenes antiguas de ti tirando la basura en el triturador.

Dicho y echo el plan fue llevado a cabo sin problemas.

Los días, meses pasaron sin que nadie sospechara…al principio Vilma temió que la pandilla quisiera investigar pero una nota (muy convincente) en la pág de Verona en donde decía que se escapo con un motociclista, elimino cualquier tipo de entusiasmo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Frederick Herman Jones

Capitulo 2: Frederick Herman Jones

Así era hasta que una noche en la que llevaba la bolsa con las cosas rotas e irrecuperables del tiradero del último misterio resuelto.

-Vil, tenemos que hablar.

-OK.

Ella termino de echar la bolsa completa en el triturador, se saco los guantes y la mascarilla, mientras el la miraba serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-vamos a la oficina.

Ella no comprendía nada, fueron hasta la oficina, Walter cerró la puerta con llave.

-Desde que era niño ese estupido de Freddy me a molestado sin razón, hasta el punto de que mis hermanitos les da vergüenza de caminar por la misma calle que yo…es hora de arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

-espero que quieras decir que vas a pedir una mediación en vez de...

-así es Vilmita, es hora de que pase a mejor vida.

-¡Cielos!

-no te hagas la santita ahora, ¿ya olvidaste a Verona?

-lo siento Walter yo no puedo…yo no puedo, es mi amigo.

-¿amigo? Déjame decirte una cosa ese "amigo" como tu le llamas, se a estado aprovechando de ti desde hace un año, robándote la gloria que tu te mereces, que el mundo te debe.

Vilma movía la cabeza negativamente, lo de Densy había sido un "accidente", pero esto…esto era un homicidio premeditado.

-eso no verdad.

-¡si si lo es!

-no puedo.

-si puedes.

-la ley, tengo que respetarla.

-¡AL CARAJO CON LA LEY! ¡TE HA USADO VILMA, TE A USADO Y TE SEGUIRA USANDO SI NO LO DETIENES!

El pelirrojo la sostuvo con fuerza mirándola directo a los ojos…lo negó todo lo que puedo pero al final se dio cuenta que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, le dolía mucho admitirlo pero era cierto.

-Es hora de que detengamos a todos los que nos han hecho daño ¿lo harás?

-lo haré

Días después…

Frederick Herman Jones (Fred) camina feliz de la vida hacia la empresa de la trituradora, la maquina del misterio estaba en el taller pero no le importaba.

-¡ni la lluvia me arruinara la noche!

Con gran emoción saco la nota y la beso…era su noche su gran noche, Daphne le había dejado una nota en su casillero…

"Freddy hace tiempo que e querido decirte algo, personal…veámoslos el sábado a las 1:00a.m en la fabrica de la trituradora.

Ve solo y no le digas a nadie es una gran sorpresa.

XOXO Daphne"

El olió la nota, la fragancia de la pelirroja esta en todo el papel…no había duda era de ella, su corazón latía a mil y sin ningún esfuerzo logro entrar.

-¿hola? ¿daph, estas ahí? ¿Hola?

Solo silencio y penumbras encontró...Buscaba a la mujer de sus sueños pero encontró a la de sus pesadillas.

-¿hay alguien?

-¡SI NOSOTROS!

Con la ayuda del pelirrojo lo derribaron a batazos…el rubio ensangrentado, con un ultimo suspiro logro ver a sus atacantes...

-¿Vilma?...p…p...Por…

El líder de la pandilla, el rey de las trampas, el sr. Invencible (según el) había caído en la más simple (comparando con las ultra complicadas trampas que el hace para atrapar criminales), muriendo como un perro.

- Por ignorarme y hacerme sentirme menos.

-Bien echo vil.

El mismo proceso que hicieron con Verona, eliminaron de la faz de la tierra a Fred.


	3. Capitulo 3: Daphne Ann Blake

Capitulo 3: Daphne Ann Blake

Mientras limpiaba junto a su nuevo amigo, la detective no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué fred solo la nombro a ella si estaba acompañada de Walter?

-solo me nombro…tu estabas lo suficientemente cerca para que te viera, ¿Por qué no te vio?

-no se…tal vez estaba demasiado débil y solo pudo enfocar su visión a un lado.

-Tal vez.

Terminaron de limpiar y junto la puerta.

-¿seguro que quieres seguir con esto? Yo no creo que Daphne lo merezca.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No era ella la que desviaba la atención de los chicos hacia ella? ¿No fue ella la que te quito a tu primer novio? ¿La que te quito el proyecto de programa de tv?

Vilma solo asintió, todo lo que dijo era cierto, después de todo ya estaba demasiado metida en el asunto y ella cuando comenzaba algo seguía hasta el final.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué ella?

-mmm…veamos…me rechazo en el baile de verano, me humillo en 5 grado, me humillo en 6 grado, en fin.

- ¡CIELOS!

-shisss...Silencio, que debe llegar en cualquier momento.

Juntaron la puerta de entrada, cada uno tomo su lugar y esperaron.

Tiempo después...

A lo lejos Daphne Ann Blake (Daph o Daphne blake), iba dando saltitos de felicidad, había llovido y hacia algo de frío pero no le importaba, era la noche que tanto había esperado...

-¡Que lugar tan feo!...pero a la vez muy misterioso y con cierto toque aventurero, justo el estilo de Fred.

La pelirroja pensó que el rubio se había olvidado de su aniversario, estuvo a punto de tomar la iniciativa, cuanto encontró aquella nota en su casillero.

"Daphne hace tiempo que e querido decirte algo, personal…veámoslos el sábado a las 3:00a.m en la fabrica de la trituradora.

Ve solo y no le digas a nadie es una gran sorpresa.

XOXO Freddy"

La editora del diario escolar uso sus fuentes para verificar la autenticidad de la letra, al ver que así era se tomo el día libre para hacerse un fashion emergency y ahora se veía mejor que nunca.

-pase horas en el salón de belleza y el baño de vapor pero valió la pena.

Eso era cierto, no solo se veía más linda que nunca, sino que llevaba un vestido morado sumamente sexy, tuvo que ponerse una gabardina tipo investigador privado para que su madre no la viera vestida así y poder salir.

-La hora de la verdad.

Sin problema logro entrar, con emoción dejo la gabardina a un lado, se dio un ultimo retoque y comenzó a buscar a su amado entre las sombras.

-¿fred?...¿freeed?

Ella solo escuchaba sus pasos, su intuición femenina la decía que algo no andaba bien.

-¡vamos fred! Sabes que odio los jueguitos.

Al ver que no llegaba a nada, reviso su bolso buscando su celular, solo encontrando lo "indispensable" para una "noche especial".

-Maldición…deje mi teléfono enzima de mi cama.

Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella, su corazón latía a mil, esperaba encontrar a su novio pero en su lugar…

-que bueno que…. ¿tu que haces aquí?

Ella que siempre se quejo de ser la damisela en apuros, ella que aprendió karate y se creía invencible, ella con su carrera brillante en televisión se sentía la reina del mundo…no fue capas de enfrentarse al filo de una cierra eléctrica.

La pelirroja grito y grito, pidió ayuda todo pulmón pero el ruido de la trituradora opacaba su voz, primera vez que era una damisela en apuros "real" sin nadie cerca que la rescatara.

-¿Qué pasa? Creía que no querías ser la dama en apuros.

-ja ja…buena vil, ¿y dicen que no tienes sentido del humor?

La castaña soltó una risita…era la primera vez que alguien pensaba que tenia sentido del humor.

-bueno, ya sabes el procedimiento.

El procedimiento, como Walter lo llamaba se hizo al pie de la letra…al terminar la castaña miro asombrada su reloj.

-¡CIELOS!...esta vez lo hicimos más rápido.

-debe ser por la practica…buenas noches Vil.

-Buenas Noches.

Asegurándose primero de cubrir cualquier detallito pendiente, se cerró la puerta y cada uno se fue a su casa.


	4. Capitulo 4: Norville Rogers

Capitulo 4: Norville Rogers

Norville Rogers (Shaggy Rogers) estaba sumamente preocupado, cosas muy raras estaban pasando…

1-Verona se fugo con un motociclista.

2-Fred y daphne le mandaron un mail a sus padres diciendo que se iban para siempre para jamás volver.

No conocía bien a Verona así que no sabia si ella fuera capaz de algo así, pero fred y daphne eran otra cosa.

-te lo digo Scooby amigo mió, si Freddy se hubiera marchado no habría dejado abandonada la maquina del misterio.

-la quería mucho y nunca la abandonaría.

- daphne entrevistaría a una famosa diseñadora, ella no dejaría su programa así como así.

-todo esto es muy raro…. ¿me pasas ese pastel?

-ten...he intentado hablar con Vilma, pero ella me dice que fue su decisión y que debemos seguir con nuestras vidas….pase esa rosquilla

-toma… ¿Vilma ignorando un misterio?, más raro aún.

-gracias….creo que tendremos que ser "Scooby y Shaggi detectives" otra vez para solucionar este misterio.

-si Vilma no quiere investigar, ni modo.

No fue fácil, sin la tecnología que tenían antes de volver a ser miembros de Mistery, Inc, les costo mucho encontrar pistas, les tomo medio año de ardua investigación, hasta que al fin lograron encontrar una pista que los llevo a la fabrica recicladora.

-que tétrico, mejor llamemos a Vilma, tal vez quiera entrar con nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

-si si si….no, no tengo miedo.

-bien entremos.

La puerta se abrio con un estridente chirrido, estaba oscuro.

-ve….vez, no hay nada que temer.

Un fuerte viento cerro la puerta de golpe y la habitación se ilumino por un rayo…

Shaggi de un salto aterrizo en las patas delanteras de su mejor amigo, gritaron asustados hasta que se dieron cuenta que no había por que temer.

-cobarde.

-¿cobarde yo?, yo solo grite para que no te sintieras solo Scooby.

-mmmm…como digas.

-rayos, con el salto se me cayo la linterna, tendremos que ir a…a oscuras.

El perro y el humano caminaron juntos por esa enorme fábrica, era tan oscura y tan enorme que no sabían bien por donde iban. (A veces parecía que iban caminando en círculos)

-esto es enorme, ojala encontremos pronto la cocina, muero de hambre, ¿tu no scooby?... ¿scooby?

El chico miro por todos lados buscando a su amigo, en algún punto se distanciaron (sin querer), estaba solo en ese desolado lugar.

-¿scooby doo Dónde estas?

El solo recibió como respuesta un sonoro eco, solo escuchaba sus pasos, estaba asustado muy, muy asustado pero el hecho de que antes había estado en situaciones parecidas le daba algo de esperanza para seguir caminando (a pesar del pánico que lo invade)

-¿scooby? ….. ¿Scooby amigo mió, puedes oírme?

Sentía que alguien o algo lo observaba…comenzó a correr, no sabia a donde pero corría…

Corrió y corrió como un loco, esperando encontrar a su Gran Danes y poder salir juntos de ahí…pero no tuvo suerte, en vez de eso choco de frente con la trituradora.

-auch…mi cabeza.

La trituradora como por arte de magia se encendió, arrastrándose en reversa choco contra un par de piernas, el levanto la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, al ver quien era suspiro aliviado.

-¿Vilma? ¡Gracias a dios! Pensé por un momento que eras un monstruo…. ¿Vilma, te sientes bien?

-Debiste dejar de investigar como te dije.

El que siempre de un modo u otro se salvaba, el que gracias a su ingenio y creatividad burlaba a los monstruos, el que tenia siempre una salida a todo y era dueño de una suerte infinita…

Su suerte no lo ayudo a escapar de los batazos en la cabeza, ni de las cortadas de la cierra que lo desangraron hasta morir.

-otra vez no te vieron, ¿Por qué siempre me ven a mi?

-piensa en eso después de que encontremos al perro.


	5. Capitulo 5: Scoobert  Doo

Capitulo 5: Scoobert Doo

Scoobert Doo (Scooby Doo), caminaba desorientado, hace mucho rato que no lograba encontrar a su amo.

El perro miro por todos lados buscando a su amigo, en algún punto se distanciaron (sin querer), estaba solo en ese desolado lugar.

-¿shaggi?... ¿shaggi, me oyes?

Su instinto le decía que algo muy malo le había pasado..

-¿shaggi?... ¿Shaggi donde estas?...shagiiiiiiiiii

El solo recibió como respuesta un sonoro eco, solo escuchaba sus pasos.

Estaba asustado muy, muy asustado pero el hecho de que antes había estado en situaciones parecidas le daba algo de esperanza para seguir caminando (a pesar del pánico que lo invade)

Además de que debía encontrar a su amigo como fuera, camino y camino sin descanso, siguiendo su olfato.

-AAAAA….

-¡resiste ya voy!

Corrió y corrió como un loco, esperando encontrar a Humano y poder salir juntos de ahí…pero no tuvo suerte, en vez de eso encontró una trituradora funcionando.

-mi nariz me dice que esta aquí.

Siguió su nariz hasta que al final encontró a su amigo, lo encontró pero no en el modo que quería…

-¡shaggi! Al fin te encuentro, despierta tenemos que irnos de aquí...

Lo sacudió, lo sacudió lo más fuerte que pudo, estaba mojado (por lo menos eso pensó el) y un olor desconocido lo cubría.

-….shaggi, shaggi despierta.

Un relámpago le mostró la verdad…

Entre gritos desesperados observo como su dueño yacía muerto, con la cara desfigurada, lleno de heridas y con un charco de su sangre debajo de su cuerpo.

-no….

El mimado perro con sus patas delanteras se cubrió la cara y comenzó a llorar amargamente sin prestar atención a quien se acercaba...no era necesario conocía el olor...

El corrió a los brazos de la chica y lloro entre sus brazos, hasta que se calmo lo suficiente para notar que aunque no podía verla bien, tenía el mismo olor que tenia shaggi.

-ese aroma, ¿Por qué hueles igual?

-¿no querrás decir olemos igual?

-no, mi nariz me dice que solo estamos tu, yo y….y shaggi.

Un relámpago ilumino a la chica manchada de sangre hasta las orejas.

Durante mucho tiempo con su gran simpatía y ternura lograba ganarse el corazón de hasta sus enemigos, por su ingenio y creatividad lograba siempre disfrazarse de algo que lo salvara…

Esta vez ningún disfraz pudo detener la inyección en el cuello, que lo puso (como dicen los veterinarios) "a dormir"

-al fin el ultimo, ¡como desearía tener un par de copas para poder brindar!

-me siento muy cansada para celebrar, hagamos lo que debemos y vamos a dormir.

-aguafiestas.

El procedimiento (esta vez doble) fue echo con exactitud y con mucho cuidado de no cometer error alguno, cada uno se fue a su casa...Vilma comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué solo ella lo veía?


	6. Capitulo 6: Walter Dress

Capitulo 6: Walter Dress.

Un mes paso, una mail (Convincente) a los padres de Shaggi y a los parientes de scooby, sobre que se habían ido de viaje otra vez como "shaggi y scooby detectives", en una misión secreta…alejo cualquier duda a sospecha de las autoridades.

La castaña esta librada de cualquier duda o sospecha, podría seguir con su vida normalmente, eso seria a perfecto a no ser que no podía dejar de reflexionar sobre las palabras finales de cada uno de sus compañeros.

Fred: ¿Vilma?...p…p...Por…

Daphne: que bueno que…. ¿tu que haces aquí?

Shaggi: ¿Vilma? ¡Gracias a dios! Pensé por un momento que eras un monstruo…. ¿Vilma, te sientes bien?

Scooby doo: no, mi nariz me dice que solo estamos tu, yo y….y shaggi.

No era que se sintiera mal por sus muertes (es más desde que murieron se sentía mucho más aliviada), no era la culpa lo que la molestaba…era el echo que siempre usaban el singular y no el plural.

-¿Cómo es posible que no vieran a Walter? Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ser visible.

Esta duda la molestaba hasta tal punto que no la dejaba dormir, decidió investigar a para saber quien era Walter Dress en realidad.

-esto es inverosímil, no encuentro su nombre en ningún lado, ni si quiera en Google…ni los profesores lo conocen.

Era para volverse loco, nadie lo conocía, ni en la escuela (y eso que asistía a las mismas clases que ella), tampoco existía un acta de nacimiento...

-nada de nada más nada… ¡CIELOS! Ni mis fuentes más confiables me dicen quien es.

Molesta, asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo por tener tal misterio entre sus manos, decidió ir muy tarde en la noche a la fábrica para "quitarle la mascara" de una buena vez por todas.

El pelirrojo con una cordial sonrisa la dejo pasar, en el fondo una luz alumbraba dos sillas puestas una mirando a la otra (daba la impresión de que la estaba esperando), cada uno tomo su lugar.

-nunca me gustaron las indirectas…. El dueño no tuvo hijos, no existe nadie registrado con el nombre de Walter Dress ni en el registro civil, ni la escuela ni nada….sin embargo yo te recuerdo, ¿quiero saber por que?

-bravo esto es un gran avance, te lo aseguro.

-¿perdón?

-ya era hora que lo preguntaras….solo tu y yo somos reales.

-¿QUUEEE?... ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE SOLO TU Y YO SOMOS REALES?

- todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora no es real, Linda.

Vilma se quedo adentro, movía su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, no era posible que nada de lo vivido (los monstruos, los casos, etc...), ella estaba segura que todo debía ser real… ¡NO!, todo era real y este tipo solo quería engañarla.

-Para tu información es Vilma, no linda y si quieres engañarme, vas muy mal.

-¡oh! Creí que eliminando a las "personalidades múltiples" avanzarías más rápido...Aún que has hecho grandes avances a pesar de eso….bueno solo hay una forma de convencerte.

Sorpresivamente Walter le quito los anteojos.

-¡Mis anteojos, no puedo ver sin mis anteojos!


	7. Capitulo 7: Linda Vilma Dinkey

Capitulo 7: Linda Vilma Dinkey

-falso… ¿Un grupo de adolescentes que viaja en una furgoneta jipi, junto a un perro parlante? ¿Qué nunca tienen que pagar nada y siempre...sin importar en donde estén se encuentren con un tipo disfrazado de algún monstruo?... ¡vamos! Linda ¡piensa!

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!

Ella no quiera pensar en eso, todo eso la irritaba y veía solo lagunas…al paso del tiempo las lagunas se fueron y en su lugar se encontraba en una habitación blanca, usando una bata de hospital y un tipo pelirrojo de unos 30 años le sonreía.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-hola Linda, Mi nombre es Dress, soy tu siquiatra…ten esto te ayudara a orientarte.

El le paso un diario fechado para el año 1969, en donde se veía en primera plana una foto en blanco y negro de la pandilla.

"A unos días de la gira mundial de la famosa banda de Rock "Mysteries Five" (Los cinco Misterios), un fanático disfrazado de caballero negro identificado como señor Wikles ataco a la furgoneta promocional en la que viajaban los adolescentes.

Fred, daphne, w.w (más conocido por sus fans como shaggi) y la amada mascota scooby murieron por la ráfaga de metralleta…solo la hermana del guitarrita Linda Vilma Dinkey logro sobrevivir"

Ella no quiso seguir leyendo, no sabía ni que decir, ni que pensar…cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta que ya no era una adolescente si no una anciana.

-Por el trauma creaste un mundo ficticio en que tu y tus amigos resolvían misterios…debo admitir que su medico anterior la Dra. Densy, ni nadie del hospital esperaban que regresaras.

Ahora tenia todo claro...Los disfraces siempre disponibles, los monstruos que se aparecían por que si, el hecho que siempre alguien les daba aventón, el perro parlante, como todo le salía como quería…ahora todo estaba claro.

-ahora ¿Qué haré?

-seguir con tu vida, ya llame a su familia.

El medico la dejo sola en su habitación… ¿así terminaba todo? Vieja y decrepita, con una vida normal, ¿sin aventuras ni emociones hasta la tumba?

-Era falsa pero era mi vida (dejo llorando)…si tengo que elegir entre ser la cerebrito ignorada o vieja decrepita, elijo la segunda.

La anciana se golpeo la cabeza la más fuerte que pudo, hasta caer en coma.

Al abrir los ojos era joven de nuevo, al ver a sus amigos como si nada se alegro hasta las lágrimas.

Linda Vilma Dinkey, fue su última victima…

Vilma decidió que ahora en adelante valoraría más su vida, si algo le molestaba hablaría sin tapujos y jamás, jamás volvería o intentaría repetir los crímenes que la llevarían a revelar aquel misterio….

De ahora en adelante ella solo se dedicaría a los misterios, resolverlos y nada más…

Para la castaña Walter, linda y todos los relacionados con ellos serian por eternamente un misterio sin resolver…por siempre, eternamente….Desaparecidos.

Fin


End file.
